


His Heir.

by Aamu16



Series: Fixing Black Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: She gave him a letter, it hadn’t written who was the sender it hasn’t even an envelope, more than a letter you could have called it a quick note. He knew that handwriting all too well, Regulus’ writing.‘Help.’





	His Heir.

Arcturus Black III was a pureblood wizard, the Lord of the House of Black, and even if he defended the ‘Toujours pur’ motto in public he didn’t care in the slightest, he cared for the part that seemed to have been forgotten, “Toujour la Couronne”. The actual motto was “Toujour la Couronne, toujour pur.”

The Black family descended from Morgana le Fey herself, who was half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and daughter of the Queen Igraine and Gorlois. The legendary King’s sister and the one who was said put him to sleep in Avalon, her blood was royalty and the meaning of ‘pur’ in the Black motto was for Mordred, meaning that a Black must never marry another Black. This was the true reason his family was so influential and had so many ties and connections, usually by blood, never a Black had married another or at least someone whose last name was Black.

And the ‘toujour la Couronne’ meant that they had to be rightful and protect the Houses who had sworn fealty to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black as a monarch protected its kingdom. An old song that they used as a lullaby came to his head “The cost of the Crown”.

Even if it was really the lament of a Queen and by proxy not exactly appropriate for little children. It was supposed to explain that even having great power the leader must be the least to satisfy their necessity and fulfil their role as protector and supplier first; as well as they must not put their best interest first and if they had to sacrifice a friend, a love or even a child they must do so if it’s the best way to maintain the people they had sworn to defend.

This was explained to every Heir as they ascended to Lordship, and his son was a fucking idiot so, ever so Slytherin-like, he had made Sirius the Heir and he still had title of Lord Black. And yes, he reckoned that he should have stopped him from marrying Walburga but they were a match made in heavens… both assholes, both stupid, both pureblood’s supremacy idiots. He could had written an essay about how stupid his son and wife were, but Sirius? Sirius was a goddamn fine Heir, he could ruthless and as black as his name (if Bellatrix’s ‘accidental’ fall down the stairs said anything at all).

He felt a fierce loyalty to his friends and protected his little Regulus with tooth and nail, he was cunning enough to be a Slyterin but unlike Regulus he didn’t fit in the world, he _made the world fit for him_ or died trying, that recklessness was what put him into Griffindor in the first place.

Arcturus hadn’t been displeased for this, as much as his son liked to make others believe that all Black had been in Slytherin since the dawn of time that was an absolute and utter lie. The Black were old enough to have had Heirs in every single House, sometimes Slytherin, sometimes Ravenclaw, sometimes Hufflepuff and, of course, sometimes Griffindor. It was true that there had been more Slytherin than not but that didn’t mean that they were Slytherin by nature; they were Black before anything, the most powerful Noble and Most Ancient, not someone else petty servants.

But (there’s always a ‘but’ is there?) the younger generation started to follow that man ‘Voldemort’, whose real name was anything but a pureblood name, ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ ha! Who cared if he was Slytherin’s Heir? Slytherin House had fallen apart when the Heir had died along with his parents and the Heiress had fucked a Muggle in a rebellious sprout.

She got pregnant and went back home just to find that her whole household had died… she went insane and left her child in a muggle orphanage. There was the sorry story of Tom M. Riddle, a story brought to life from a soap opera, laughable how he had convinced all those stupid fellows to believe he was a pureblood.

Sometimes he lamented how low the Noble and Ancient Houses had fallen. He had made his objective to restore the honor and dignity of his House and, if he could, the other houses would follow them and take after their example.

He needed to shape the world, but he was very aged already, he had felt complete and utter despair when his son had become one of those stupid pureblood supremacists. And then as if Morgana herself had been listening Sirius was sorted into Griffindor, he had become bold and fierce, the leader who the Black needed in those difficult and, let’s say it, shameful days.

Arcturus had never once believed into the destiny until the day his grandson and revealed his true personality, just like the one Arcturus had thought his house will neede as its new leader.

He had turned to study the old religion, and dug in the books that won’t open except for a believer or a witch. Arcturus couldn’t open them on the beginning so he had called to one of his grandnieces, Vega A. Black, she had Sirius’ age but she was as bright as the star she had been named after. She had revealed many of its secrets while she had been staying in England with them the past summer and even created a way of using ancient runes and Celtics knots in oneself in a not permanent way. It was really bothersome when you tried to give someone a protection but couldn’t because that protection was going to meddle with another one more important or you wanted to retire that protection.

Putting that aside, this had been a good year.

Sirius and Regulus were each other’s shadow and Regulus’s letters about the pranks he and his brother along with the rest of the ‘Marauders’ put at the staff and students made him laugh in a way he hadn’t in more than fifty years, his house-elf (who was paid instead of his ‘slave’ at Sirius petition for his birthday, he had refused his presents until he had graciously complied, the boy had beamed) kept jumping out of her skin every time he laughed like that. In her words it was like ‘hearing a lion roar’, and what an irony; but truth to be told he had almost ended in Griffindor but he had been too ambitious to get into the lion House and ended into the snake’s.

Maggie knocked the door meekly.

She gave him a letter, it hadn’t written who was the sender it hasn’t even an envelope, more than a letter you could have called it a quick note. He knew that handwriting all too well, Regulus’ writing.

_‘Help.’_

.

In Grimmlaud Place there was an owl waiting with a letter for him, Walburga was screaming and he hexed her before she could burn the tapestry.

“Don’t you dare to lay a hand on a Black’s family good.” Orion started to try and argue with his father but his gaze prevented him from crossing Arcturus anymore. He quietly took Walburga to their room.

The owl let the letter fall in front of him and he caught it and commanded Kreacher to give something to the owl.

After read the letter he returned to his state in the countryside.

.

The very next day he was in front of Charlus’ manor at eight sharp, waiting for the door to open and he found the hostile gaze of the young Heir Potter.

“What are you doing here, sir?” James hissed the last word, as if it had been trapped in his throat and had tried to refuse to leave it.

“Let him in James, I owled him.” The old pureblood told him, Henry and his wife died he took care of Fleamont and now he was James Granpa and Fleamont adoptive father. “We have to talk.”

“Indeed we do, Charlus.”

“But, first, you should see your grandchildren.” A tight nod from the visitor was all he needed as answer.

They went upstairs and reached the guest room where Sirius and Regulus were staying since last night. Arsturus took a sharp breath when he saw his Heir’s back black and blue and Regulus’ cheek in a sickening green and yellow.

“Who?” Regulus was trembling and hugging his older brother who hugged him back, protecting him from Arcturus’ furious look. He turned to look at his grandfather.

He looked like lioness protecting her cub.

“Who do you think?” Younger snarled, spitting the words as they were poison.

“You will stay here until I have had taken care of your parents.” He didn’t wait to see  Sirius glare at him; instead looked at the other man in the eye. “I’m passing judgement to them Charlus, this is the last straw.”

This was the first time Regulus had ever seen his Grandpa so furious, he was radiating magic so powerful that Sirius’ grip tightened unconsciously.

“I won’t ask your forgiveness Sirius as I should have had seen this much earlier, nor yours Regulus as you had suffered too.” Arcturus looked at them both in the eye and Sirius could see how sorry and ashamed of himself and his son and daughter-in-law he was. “But I will ask you to come back with me to Grimmauld Place or perhaps you prefer to be in the countryside, or stay here with the Potters. Even if that’s the case, I want to discuss a family matter with you Sirius.”

He turned and waved them goodbye.

Walburga and Orion were going to fully ‘enjoy’ the power of family magic.


End file.
